Cherry Recipe
by vampkiss
Summary: Misaki is trying to get rid of all the cherries. Sort of a sequel to my first fic, 'Popping the Cherry', but can be read alone. complete


Cherry Recipes

by vampkiss

Pairing: Junjou Romantica - Usami/Misaki

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Junjou Romantica and all of it's characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Misaki is trying to get rid of all the cherries.

Sort of a sequel to my first fic, 'Popping the Cherry', but can be read alone.

A/N: Yep, more pr0n. I just can't seem to help myself. *crawls under a rock* Huge thank you to **faye_naruse** who took the time to beta for me. (thank you!) Any mistakes are my own.

Dedicated to hang_nga for being an all around amazing person. She tempted me with many yaoi cliches to write a sequel to my first fic and I just couldn't resist. Hope you have a wonderful holiday! *lubs you!*

----------------------

Grabbing an empty cooking sheet, Misaki placed it on the counter and began carefully placing cherries on them. _So many cherries_, he mourned. Sweet, tart, wild, stemmed, un-stemmed; they all seemed to mock him from their shiny silver trays.

After the infamous 'cherry incident', as his mind dubbed it, he had wanted to just toss out the rest of the boxes. But it wasn't the cherries' fault that Usami was such a pervert, and Misaki couldn't actually bring himself to waste food. So he decided to use them for baking.

"And only for baking", Misaki muttered to himself, placing another tray of cherries carefully next to the previous one.

He stacked the newest sheet into the freezer and removed a few that had already been freezing for a short time. They weren't completely frozen yet, but he would use the cold ones to bake something after he made dinner tonight. He would try to get rid of them at school. Or he could give them to Aikawa next time she came over.

At least Usami was working. Who knew what kind of freaky ideas he would get this time around? Misaki shuddered, wiping his hands on his apron and looking at all the cherry trays surrounding him. What _would _Usami do if he walked in? His inner panic increased as he imagined the things Usami would think up. _He told me he wanted to put them up my...is that even possible?!?_

Usami strolled into the kitchen, heading for the fridge and actually reaching in for something, before pausing. Misaki had been counting on him being tied up with work all day and not noticing the cherry explosion in the kitchen. He held his breath as Usami's eyes landed on the numerous plates of cherries taking up his kitchen.

_Oh no_.

Usami's mouth opened, but he seemed incapable of speech. His mouth closed with an audible snap and Misaki could actually _see _Usami's eyes brighten, like a child receiving a very large gift. Misaki felt the pit of his stomach drop. He stood very still as his eyes followed Usami, who had abandoned the refrigerator and was skimming one of his hands over a semi-frozen tray of cherries, looking incredibly pleased.

_Not again_.

"These are cold." Usami's voice sounded slightly surprised.

"They've been in the freezer. I was going to use them to cook later." Misaki's voice came out defensive, very nervous at the look on Usami's face. Misaki started inching towards the door to freedom. Maybe if he was fast enough, he could lock himself away in his room and take care of the cherries later. Like when Usami was far, far away.

"No need to use them later."

Misaki froze. How could he get himself out of this? He had to escape! He turned his head slightly to see Usami practically drooling over one of the larger cherry trays sitting on the counter. Misaki felt the heat crawling up his neck to his face.

Usami's head turned slightly and noticed Misaki was blushing, "What's the matter, Misaki?"

Misaki ground his teeth together. Usami _sounded _concerned, but the question was accompanied by one of his smirks.

"I'm wondering what you're thinking right now."

Usami sent him a knowing look, "I guarantee you it's something _very _interesting."

Usami had to know he was thinking of the last time. Usami just wanted to tease him and see him get all flustered and embarrassed.

_Hmph, this time I'll win, _Misaki thought rebelliously as he stomped over to the closest cherry tray. Picking a cherry up, he turned with a smile to Usami and commented in his best falsely sweet tone, "You seem hungry, Usagi-san" and shoved the cherry in Usami's mouth.

Usami's blue eyes held a calculating look as he chewed the fruit. Misaki almost never teased him like this.

Unaware of what he had just instigated, Misaki watched in satisfaction, basking in the moment of finally shutting Usami up. He turned to walk away, still determined to leave the cherries for later. After all, his mind reasoned, Usami would only be quiet for so long.

Misaki had taken a total a grand total of two steps before he was captured. Usami closed in on him, pressing his chest against Misaki's back and wrapping his arms around his waist. Misaki could feel Usami's warm breath tickling his neck, the tone of his voice low and hot.

"I'm _am _hungry Misaki."

Usami sucked hard on his exposed neck before gripping his chin and tilting Misaki's head to catch his lips. A brief kiss before Usami gently bit Misaki's bottom lip and whispered against his mouth, "Very, very hungry", before taking it completely in his.

Usami's tongue ensnared Misaki's, forcing it to tangle with his own. He dominated the kiss, cradling Misaki in his arms, eating away at his mouth.

Usami held him closer, turning Misaki around, pulling him against his chest, his fingers flirting with the space between Misaki's shirt and jeans. Cold fingers, gently teasing his back, then slyly slipping a hand down.

Shivering when he felt Usami's hand on his ass, Misaki pushed Usami back,

"Augh! Usagi-san! I'm busy right now!" Misaki was dismayed to hear his voice coming out as a high-pitched squeak rather than sounding determined like he meant it to.

Usami pulled back just enough to let him think he could get away. As Misaki turned again, he felt the tug of his apron springs being pulled.

Twisting around to face Usami, he gasped, "What are you doing? I said I was busy!" He tried yanking the apron back from Usami which resulted in a small tug-of-war between them.

Usami just smirked once more and gave a sudden tug, completely removing the apron from Misaki's possission.

"But you really don't need this anymore," he rationalized. He pulled Misaki towards him and once again his protests were muffled by Usami's lips and tongue.

Finally, Usami pulled away to beam down at Misaki's upturned face. Misaki's eyes were closed, his lips swollen from being kissed. Usami gently held Misaki's face in his hands, thumbs stroking his temples as his eyes slowly opened.

Misaki's breath caught as he took in Usami's expression. He just looked so _happy_. Because of _him_. His stomach twisted with emotions he didn't want to put a name to. Maybe he should stop protesting so much. Just this one time.

Misaki lifted his arms, not sure yet if it was to push Usami away or hold him closer, but something was...off.

Misaki looked down in disbelief. His wrists were now bound together with apron strings. Usami had used his own apron against him. He glared up at Usami, forgeting the warm, fuzzy feelings from a moment before.

"Now Misaki, why save all these cherries when I can think of perfectly good uses for them _all?_", Usami reasoned, tugging Misaki closer by his bound wrists.

_So much for not protesting as much_. Misaki thought as he squirmed and sputtered out an, "Untie me, you bastard!", before Usami's lips covered his own again.

Long, languid strokes of tongue held Misaki immobile. Usami took advantage of Misaki's defenseless state, unbuttoning his pants without giving him a chance to object. Misaki gave a small groan against Usami's mouth as his pants hit the floor and he felt the cold air hit his bare skin. Usami's fingers kneaded his ass, spreading his cheeks, teasing his hole, pushing a finger inside before retreating.

Misaki gave a small yelp as he finally succeeded in breaking away from Usami's wicked tongue. He could feel Usami's fingers firmly gripping his hips, so why did it still feel like there was something _cold _inside him?

Usami gave another one of his smirks as he bent to Misaki's ear, "Just a little snack for later." He gave the tip of Misaki's ear a sharp bite as he grabbed his hips more firmly. "And now a little snack for now." he said, taking one of the cold cherries from behind him and placing it in his mouth. He bit down, but didn't chew, "Now be a good boy and stand still."

Usami started licking Misaki's neck, the cherry leaving a small trail of juice and making his tongue cold. Misaki shivered and swore at Usami. "Shhhh...."

Usami dropped to his knees and engulfed Misaki's cock in his mouth. The contrast between Usami's hot mouth and the cold cherry was indescribable. He could feel Usami using the cherry with his tongue, pushing the half eaten fruit against the head, suckling up the resulting juice, before taking him deep in his mouth and swallowing. Misaki gave a small cry as his back arched, trying to push himself deeper into his lover's mouth.

One of Usami's hands snaked around Misaki to fondle his ass again, pushing another cherry into Misaki's hole.

Misaki moaned, "No, stop, Usagi-san..." But his hips started moving on their own, betraying his words.

Usami pulled away from Misaki, spitting out a seed and put another cherry into his mouth.

"I think I might love cherries." he teased as he leaned back over and continued to drive Misaki insane. Long, broad strokes of his cold tongue had Misaki trembling and crying out.

Usami's hands pushed under his shirt, reaching for Misaki's nipples, keeping his mouth and tongue busy. At the first pinch, Misaki cried out a "no!", but his hips bucked forward again. His body refused to listen to his mind. Usami trailed kisses up Misaki's shaft, stopping at the tip to nibble.

Suddenly, Usami stood. Misaki's eyes opened, unsure of why Usami had stopped.

"Wha-" Misaki stuttered, "Why did you..." he cut himself off. He wouldn't beg!

Usami stared at him as he untied Misaki's wrists, tugging his own shirt over his head. As Usami began stripping, Misaki took a step back.

Usami leered at his flushed lover, "Can't forget about my snacks for later."

Now completely undressed, Usami took Misaki in his arms again. He gently laid him on the kitchen floor, spreading him out. Cherries dotted the floor around them.

"I have all sorts of fun things planned for you and these cherries." Usami's raspy voice sounded in his ear, "I've been imagining this for _days_."

Misaki gasped, imagining Usami thinking up more perverted uses with cherries. Usami's hands were persistent, running down Misaki's chest, squeezing a thigh, caressing his cock. All successful in turning Misaki's brain to mush.

"Stop Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned loudly. "Ugh...ugh...stop...no...don't stop...wait!" His head turned side to side as Usagi continued to drive him crazy.

"I think it's time for my snack." Usami moved down a bit, lifting Misaki's lower half and pulling Misaki's thighs over his shoulders. As Usami moved towards his destination, Misaki finally realized what he meant to do and tried to stop him.

His mind seized the first excuse that would make Usami not put his mouth _there_. "W-Wait, Usagi-san! I didn't take a shower yet!"

Usami just leered up at him, "What? Are you a virgin _there_?" He inserted a finger in Misaki's hole. Misaki moaned; he felt so _full_. His legs started to shake as Usami put his lips back to his cock, suckling slowly. He felt something else enter his ass. Was that another cherry or Usami's fingers? How many cherries could actually fit in there...?

Misaki felt Usami's hand replace his mouth. Usami's tongue trailed down to retrieve his 'snack'. Protesting and gasping, Misaki tried to push Usami's head away, but ended up curling his fingers in the silky strands on Usami's scalp at the first feel of Usami's tongue worming its way inside.

Usami wiggled his tongue, trying to get in deeper to catch one of the cherries. Misaki's hips moved up and down, trying to get away one second and pushing himself against Usami's mouth in the next.

Usami briefly looked up at Misaki's flushed and sweaty face.

"Got one.", he winked at him as he chewed on the fruit. Usami went back to work, quickly catching another one with his agile tongue.

Chewing on the second cherry, Usami sat up, pulling Misaki with him. Usami could feel his heart turn over as he stared at his younger lover. Misaki was a seductive mess, sweaty and disheveled. His skin was flushed red, his lips swollen, his cock leaking. _He truly has no idea how he affects me. _

Thoughts of slacking his desire taking over, Usami arranged Misaki's body the way he wanted. Misaki blindly followed his lead and ended up on top, his face full of Usami's hard cock. He blinked. It looked so much _bigger _when it was right in front of his face like this. He turned his head slightly to look at Usami.

"Take it in your mouth, Misaki." Usami ordered, before placing his tongue back into Misaki's hole, wriggling it around to catch the last cherry.

Misaki groaned loudly. It felt so different from this angle. He gathered some of his courage and started to lightly lick Usami's cock. What was he supposed to do? It was so hard to concentrate with Usami's tongue teasing him.

Misaki opened his mouth slightly and Usami pushed his hips up. He felt Usami's moan vibrate through him as his mouth closed over the tip of Usami's cock.

Misaki stayed that way for a few moments, not really thinking of anything except Usami's tongue inside him. Usami had taken to making stabbing motions with it, and Misaki was using all his strength to not just push back into the delicious feeling.

Usami slowly pushed his hips up again, trying to give Misaki a reminder to get back to what he had started, but still Misaki didn't move his head, just the head of Usami's cock resting inside his warm, wet mouth.

Usami finally laid his head on the floor. He took in the vision of Misaki over him on all fours, trying with all his might to give him a blow job.

Usami's control slipping, he ordered darkly, "Take it, Misaki. Lick it and take it deeper in your mouth." Misaki's mouth opened a little wider. "Aaahhh...like that. Take it all."

Usami gently pumped his hips, trying not to choke his inexperienced lover. His fingers went to Misaki's cock, squeezing and pumping in time with Misaki's mouth. Usami enjoyed the view for a moment more before lifting his head and resuming his previous actions.

Misaki felt the tongue worming inside him once more. He tried to cry out but only ended up taking Usami deeper in his mouth. He could feel Usami's groan against his ass, Usami's hand stroking him. _So close... _He couldn't hold back anymore and came, coating his lover's hand and chest with his creamy fluid.

At the feeling of Misaki's release, Usami let out a low growling noise and let himself go, filling Misaki's mouth. Shocked, Misaki pulled back, and ended up with most of it on his face.

Usami turned Misaki around, pulling his face up to his, and began licking the thick strands off of his cheeks and lips. Misaki wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment as Usami tucked his body under an arm and hugged him close. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Usami really put cherries in his...

Usami kissed Misaki's forehead, running a hand up his arm, "Let's go."

"Go? Where are we going?"

"Bathroom. I never did get that last cherry out."

Misaki looked dumbfounded as Usami tossed him over his shoulder and began the trek to the bathroom. From his position over Usami's shoulder, he gave one more look at the messy, cherry-strewn kitchen before making himself a promise to throw out every last box of cherries in the house.

**end**


End file.
